Not a Marrying Woman: The Interludes
by whoknows3
Summary: The M rated outtakes of the Not a Marrying Woman series. This version has been abandoned. The main story now includes the interludes in the story where they belong. It got to a point as I continued that I couldn't keep them separate. I'm keeping this version for the reviews and just in case someone wants to read only the porny bits.
1. Part II Chapter 3B

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Also, MM would probably not like this._

* * *

Something erupted low in Scarlett's belly at the feel of his body against hers and his lips moving over hers.

"Rhett?" Scarlett whispered, "I need to call for a maid to unlace me."

"No."

"What? Rhett, I can't sleep with my stays on."

"I'll unlace you," Rhett practically growled and Scarlett shivered.

Rhett turned Scarlett around and began to unloop the tiny buttons running down her back. "Rhett!" Scarlett gasped stepping out of reach and turning to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Unlacing you."

"God's nightgown, Rhett we are in the parlor."

Rhett laughed heartily and escorted Scarlett to the bedroom, "Is this better, my dear?"

"Yes," Scarlett blushed.

Rhett could see that she was nervous so he gently turned her around and kissed the side of her neck. Scarlett gasped and Rhett resumed unbuttoning her gown. When the back was open Scarlett stepped out of her gown and petticoats and bent to pick them from the floor. Rhett's heart began to pound at the sight. When she stood after draping the garments over the back of a chair Rhett pulled her to him and kissing her let his hands run all over her newly exposed skin. Rhett kissed along her jawline and then drew Scarlett's earlobe into his mouth and smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her shiver against him. He kissed down the side of her neck to her shoulder whispering, "Sweet, sweet." Then he turned her around and unlaced her. Scarlett sighed deeply and stretched her back when she was released from her corset. Once he dropped the offending article on the floor, Rhett reached around Scarlett and pulled her back against him. He let his hands wander all over the front of her enjoying her whimper as he tweaked her nipples. He knew she must be able to feel his erection against her back. Then he reached to her waist and started to shove her pantalets down through her chemise.

Scarlett stepped away from him and said, "I need to find my nightgown."

Rhett laughed, "do you think you'll be wearing it?"

"Yes."

Rhett could see the fear clouding the lust in her eyes and nodded at her as she stepped into the dressing room in search of her bag and nightgown. While she was out of the room he began disrobing. He was looking forward to the hopefully near time when Scarlett was comfortable enough in their bedroom to undress him.

After undressing himself to his drawers Rhett waited for Scarlett to return. It seemed to be taking her a long time. He was just about to enter the dressing room and look for her when she came out dressed in the silk nightgown he'd brought her with her hair undone and in one long braid. Rhett smiled, she looked so young.

"How old are you, my darling?" Rhett asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Twenty-two."

Rhett nodded and kissed his way from Scarlett's forehead, down her nose to her lips as he led her to the bed. Once Scarlett was backed against the bed Rhett lifted the nightgown from her body and watched as Scarlett watched it flutter to the floor. Then Rhett pulled the blankets and sheets down and lifted Scarlett into the bed. He removed his drawers and joined her.

Rhett kissed Scarlett passionately while his hand traced down her body to her nipples. He tweaked one then the other as Scarlett wiggled under him. Scarlett ran her fingers through Rhett's hair as he began to kiss down her body. When he drew a nipple into his mouth Scarlett gasped. It felt good, confusingly good, nothing like when Ella suckled, but Scarlett was embarrassed she could feel milk flowing. Rhett shouldn't be suckling her. It was vile. Scarlett pushed at Rhett to move him away from her breasts and after swiping his tongue around her nipple in a way that made her tingle Rhett lifted his head and pulled himself back to her lips.

Rhett kissed Scarlett tenderly then whispered, "Scarlett, we are married and we love each other, nothing we ever do in our marriage bed, or anywhere else, to bring each other pleasure will ever be shameful. This is what we were meant for. Just let it feel good, honey."

Scarlett nodded and picked her head up to kiss him. She was scared, but Rhett did make her feel so wonderful, especially when he kissed her. As Rhett kept kissing her Scarlett relaxed under him. His fingers were dancing across her skin and Scarlett was enjoying it and began to run her fingers down Rhett's arms and across his back.

When Rhett slid his fingers into the soft folds between Scarlett's legs he felt Scarlett's whole body tense. "Don't worry, my love," he whispered into her hair, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Rhett began to tease her with his fingers and Scarlett was confused. When Frank put his hand there it was to find her opening to put his member inside her. Rhett was doing something with his fingers Scarlett didn't understand but it felt wonderful. Rhett was kissing along Scarlett's neck when he slid a finger into her opening. Scarlett was surprised. She hadn't known a man might do this to her and it didn't hurt at all. Rhett continued to touch her and then inserted a second finger. Scarlett sighed, she felt unsure but Rhett's circling fingers felt so good.

Once he felt Scarlett relax with his fingers inside her, he moved between her legs. Rhett looked into Scarlett's eyes and kept circling his fingers between her legs as he slowly entered her. Scarlett felt herself stretch, but it didn't hurt. Once he was inside, Rhett lowered himself down to kiss her tenderly. Scarlett felt a rush of pleasure and love for this man who was so tender and careful with her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely to her.

Rhett's chest hair tickled her nipples as he slowly began to thrust himself in and out of her. Scarlett smiled and kissed Rhett's jawline as his thrusting and fingers began to feel better than she'd ever felt before.

"Oh, Rhett," she gasped as he began to thrust more rapidly.

Rhett could feel Scarlett's hips jerking unrhythmically. "Let go, Scarlett," he whispered in her ear. "Oh," Scarlett dropped her arms from where she'd been clawing Rhett's back and let her legs slide back to the bed whispering, "I'm sorry."

Rhett thrust in and stopped, "No, my love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean let go of me, I meant don't fight that feeling, Scarlett, just let it happen."

Scarlett nodded but Rhett saw her eyes squeezed in concern. "I'm sorry, my love, you are wonderful, don't think so much." Rhett smoothed his fingers across her forehead and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He drew one of Scarlett's arms around his back and whispered, "hold me tightly, love." He reached one arm behind him to lift her leg and she complied, looping her ankles around his hips. When Rhett pulled out and began thrusting into her again she reached up and squeezed Rhett down so he could feel her nipples brushing his chest. Rhett moved his lips to Scarlett's earlobe and Scarlett raised her head to kiss Rhett's neck. His heart swelled with love for this passionate, scared woman who was willing to test her boundaries with him.

Rhett returned his fingers to the bundle of nerves between her legs and when he could finally feel Scarlett clenching him he thrust madly into her, spurting his seed and groaning, "Scarlett, Scarlett."

Rhett rolled onto his side and pulled Scarlett with him. Scarlett nuzzled her face into Rhett's neck and whispered, "thank you."

"What for?" Rhett asked sleepily.

"For being so nice."

"Did you have fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes, darling, did you enjoy our relations?"

Rhett could feel Scarlett starting to tense and he began sweeping his hand up and down her warm back. "You are supposed to enjoy them, darling."

"I didn't know they could be like that."

Rhett kissed Scarlett's temple. "You'll grow to like it even more as you get used to it. I told you we would be different, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"And was it?"

"Yes."

Scarlett turned her face into Rhett's neck and whispered, "I love you, Rhett."

Rhett rolled Scarlett onto her back and began kissing the column of her throat. "I love you, too, my darling," he whispered into her ear before drawing her earlobe into his mouth. When Scarlett shuddered he ran his hand down her body to between her legs and began to make love to his wife a second time.

* * *

Author's_ note: _... ?


	2. Part II Chapter 6B

_Disclaimer: Would that they were mind, but alas, they are not._

_Author's note: This interlude takes place between _chapters_ 6 & 7 while the Butlers are in London. _

* * *

Scarlett's head lolled forward as Rhett undid the buttons down her back. She'd come to love when he undressed her instead of Prissy or Mammy. She loved the way he ran his hands all over her as the layers between her skin and his were removed.

Once Rhett had unlaced her and tossed her corset over a chair with her dress and petticoats he turned her to face him. After a moment of silence, Scarlett asked, "Rhett?"

"Undress me."

"What?"

"Undress me. You like it when I undress you don't you?"

"Yes," Scarlett looked down as she answered. Now that they'd been married for several weeks she found it much easier to answer his direct questions, but she still struggled to meet his eyes when her answers made her feel nervous or vulnerable.

Rhett leaned forward and kissed Scarlett's jaw just below her ear, "So I would like for you to undress me."

Scarlett responded by reaching out and removing the stick pin from Rhett's cravat. She walked to the vanity and placed it into her hairpin dish and returned to loosen Rhett's cravat and pull it out from around his neck. Once it was in her hands she looked down at it confusedly. Rhett smiled and took the cravat from her hands and draped it over her petticoats on the chair back.

Scarlett undid the buttons on his vest and then his collar and shirt. Biting her lower lip Scarlett looked up through her lashes at Rhett and then slowly slid her fingers under his shirt and up to his shoulders then down his arms. Scarlett felt her belly tremble in anticipation as her fingers stroked down his warm skin. Rhett shuddered when she leaned forward to kiss the skin below the hollow of his throat.

Once his arms were free of his sleeves, Rhett pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants where Scarlett had left them tucked in, and tossed his shirt and vest onto the growing pile of clothes on the chair.

Scarlett stepped slightly away. Rhett's chest was bare and Scarlett knew she needed to remove Rhett's pants and drawers but for some reason she was afraid to just reach out and touch him there.

Rhett reached out for one of her hands and drew it to his waistband.

"Undo the buttons, Scarlett," he directed.

Scarlett did with trembling fingers. She could feel the heat of him as the backs of her fingers brushed his manhood. When the buttons were undone Scarlett quickly shoved Rhett's pants off his hips, eager to be done undressing him.

Rhett chuckled and sat on the bed to remove his shoes. He slid his pants off, tossed them away and then stood dressed in nothing but his tented drawers. They stood facing each other for a moment as Rhett waited to see what Scarlett would do. When she did nothing he stepped forward and lifted her chemise over her head, then briefly sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while he pushed down her pantalets.

Scarlett stood before him naked and flushed. Rhett could smell her arousal, but she still didn't move. He looked down to his drawers and back at Scarlett. She didn't move.

"Are you enjoying London, Scarlett?" Rhett asked and Scarlett laughed. When he looked back down to his drawers again she stepped forward and placed her hands on his hips. Scarlett rested her forehead against his chest then began to push down.

Scarlett made a choked sound when his manhood sprang up from his drawers and Rhett chuckled.

Rhett clasped Scarlett's hand and then laid on the bed on his back. Scarlett sat next to him and he pulled her down to lay against him.

"Have you ever really seen your husbands, Scarlett?" Rhett whispered into her hair.

Scarlett shook her head no.

"Touch me."

Scarlett extended her hand towards him, but it came to rest on his hip inches short of where he wanted it.

"I don't know what to do," Scarlett felt her face flame as she whispered in the dark.

Rhett picked up her hand and placed it on his manhood. He wrapped her fingers around it and then rested his hand on top of hers. Rhett's fingers were forcing Scarlett's to squeeze him.

"Does it hurt?" Scarlett asked softly. His member felt hot and harder that Scarlett somehow thought it would.

"No," Rhett whispered into her hair as he began to move their hands up and down himself. "Stroke like this. It feels wonderful." Then he lifted his hand away.

Scarlett paused, with her fingers still wrapped around him.

"Go on, stroke me, Scarlett."

Scarlett couldn't decipher what the edge in Rhett's voice was but she resumed drawing her hand up and down his manhood. It felt so soft, and the skin moved more than she thought it should, almost like the skin wasn't attached correctly. Scarlett squeezed tighter, worried about hurting him still but when Rhett groaned and lifted his hips into her hand she smiled. This must feel for him like when he rubbed that part of her that tingled in a circle.

Almost as if reading her mind, Rhett reached between her legs and began to rub the spot she'd come to think of as his in circles. When his fingers dipped lower to spread the moisture there Scarlett shuddered.

"Faster," Rhett whispered into Scarlett's ear and she increased the pace of her stroking and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeeees," Rhett groaned.

Rhett pulled Scarlett's leg over his hip and then guided himself inside her. Scarlett's hand dangled trapped between them until he began to slowly pull himself out of her. Scarlett threw her arm over Rhett and he thrust himself back home groaning.

Rhett teased Scarlett with long slow strokes and slow swipes of his fingers against her most sensitive spot.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Rhett hadn't been sure if this new position would be too much after the first time he'd asked her to undress him and touch him, but there was no tension in her eyes or face. Overcome with affection for this woman who had never liked relations but willingly gave him her body and her heart he leaned down and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. When she pulled her face away and gasped into his ear, Rhett whispered, "I love you, Scarlett."

Before she had a chance to reply he was kissing her again. He rolled them onto Scarlett's back then drew their arms up over Scarlett's head. Holding their four hands together above her head Rhett thrust wildly until he felt himself spill inside her.

When Rhett stilled and relaxed his hands Scarlett withdrew her hands and put her arms around him. She lifted her head and drew his earlobe into her mouth. Then, releasing it she whispered, "I love you too, Rhett."


End file.
